


Cherry Bomb

by sunablinks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Party, they curse like most college kids would, they're sooo chaotically in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunablinks/pseuds/sunablinks
Summary: When Osamu wipes the alcohol from his lips with a content laugh that sounded like honey in warm tea before jumping off the sofa and taking smooth strides towards Suna to pull him in for a bruising make out session, Suna short-circuits and thinks, “I want to marry him”They get drunk to Cherry Bomb together and lived off the high of each other’s taste that night.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> hello! its sunablinks! ^^  
> i wrote this based on the osasuna week prompt: a mix of day two, tier 3 and day four, tier 1 (mischief/trouble)!  
> had the idea in my mind for a while, so here it is! hope u guys like it hehe

If there was one thing Miya Osamu had a concrete stand on, it would be to try and keep Suna Rintarou at an arm’s length away outside their secret exchanges. 

Not that it ever worked but _Suna Rintarou_.

Even saying his name brought a bittersweet taste to his tongue, like cotton candy and a five shot espresso swirling in his mouth. His mind automatically redacts each time the thought of Suna crosses by, a wide blank sheet haphazardly strewn over the memory of him. 

“Yer gonna get wrinkles faster than ya know lookin' like that. Are ya even listenin’?”, Osamu hears his obnoxious twin’s voice throw him off the Suna train.

That was another way to successfully remove lingering thoughts of said green-eyed boy in his mind.

The second best thing Osamu can most certainly start to build a concrete stand on was to say no to his brother’s pleas. Atsumu had a knack for starry-eyed expressions and sweet promises of lunch or dinner, to which Osamu always end up paying for first because his twin was a habitual fucking liar.

Atsumu argues that it’s his own fault for believing him in the first place, much to Osamu’s dismay.

And also-- right. 

The supposed big party his twin has been trying to get through his head since his alarm went off today.

Osamu slid into the seat across his brother, frowning at the swarm of people spilling into the dining hall. “I don’t really wanna go”

First of all, parties were not his thing.

Osamu was also in no position to be getting shit-faced at the start of the semester and fall behind when the memory of his heart dropping at his latest CGPA was still too fresh in his mind. 

Second, Suna was going. Suna at parties itself was a big red flag.

He was _not_ gonna go.

There was a fine line between Suna and him and he knew better than to cross it.

The first time they talked to each other, Osamu stepped on the line and stood on it for a good few minutes, debating on how far he should go. He was too curious to step back but too afraid to come closer to the fast-incoming fireball that Suna’s entirety had been. 

He had assumed that Suna was quiet and reserved, also unapologetically blunt when it mattered. 

It was a judgement made after hearing about him when Atsumu talked about his volleyball team and the fleeting eye contacts from outside the gym as he waited for them to finish. He never found a valid reason to get to know the guy, perfectly satisfied with knowing him as the sleep-deprived snarky middle blocker on Atsumu’s team. 

Osamu avoided associating himself with the boisterous group of volleyball players and they respected his space when they noticed how uncomfortable the attention on them was for him.

There was a hefty price to pay for being Miya Atsumu’s twin. 

The unnecessary ogling while walking next to his brother was a pain to deal with and he pretends to not hear the curious unfiltered whispers about him being the complete opposite of his brother.

Not that they were right about it, Osamu and Atsumu were similar to the core when no one was around. He just preferred to keep that side of him away from others. 

Osamu spent weeks turning down one party invitation after another. It wasn’t a surprise to see the girls disappointed when Atsumu tells them his cute twin wasn’t gonna show up at college parties with him.

So when Osamu received an invitation text from Atsumu’s team captain, Meian Shugo, about a party to start off the volleyball season, he wondered if he had gotten the wrong person.

“No, I told him to send one to ya anyway” Atsumu clarifies over dinner.

Osamu scrunches his eyebrows in disagreement, “Still not gonna go. What’s the point?”

“Because I had the worst week of my life and I want ya to be my support pillar for a day?”, his twin pouts.

Atsumu did not give two fucks about support pillars and this was clear as day to Osamu but his biggest existing weakness had to be having a soft spot for the gremlin he had as a brother. The word 'fine' tumbled out before he could rein it in. 

Oh, how he wanted to obliterate the fucker if he could.

Osamu also stood by the saying that first impressions stick to you most when it comes to knowing someone. He stood by it strongly but the first impression of a certain middle blocker had been tossed straight into the deepest pits of hell when he stepped into the volleyball team captain’s party. 

The house bathed in neon red lights that Meian had hung all over the walls and music blasted in Osamu’s ears as he stood right next to one of the speakers by the entrance. His first instinct was to turn around and run back to the comfort of his apartment but shouts of encouragement from the living room stopped the gray-haired boy from leaving.

"Are they always this loud?", he hissed under his breath, shuddering at the chanting. 

Moving past sweaty bodies pressed up against each other and a competitive group of boys going overboard with beer pong (the extreme sport of all parties), Osamu made his way towards the living room. He sees Atsumu leaning against the wall, acknowledging Osamu’s presence before howling at whatever scene was unfolding at the center of the room.

He found himself making the biggest mistake of his life when he rounded the corner of Meian's living room that night. 

The monumental sight of Suna on Meian’s sofa dancing to Justin Timberlake's Sexyback with an untamed blush painted all over the expanse of his soft features set every drop of Osamu's blood aflame, he could physically feel the burn. 

The song was definitely cursed, doing a fantastic job on making it harder for him to tear his eyes away.

Suna laughed hard, his lips glossy and swollen from the mindless harsh contact with the glass in his hands. Alcohol was clearly clouding all of his senses and he paid no mind to the cheers from the growing crowd around him, chanting his name thunderously. 

The first five buttons on his shirt were sent to god-knows-where and for a belt and tight leather pants that hugged his waist so tightly, they did a piss poor job of holding the hem of his black shirt in.

“Shion! Give him more! Give him more!”

Suna dropped onto his knees at the crowd’s demand as a white-haired boy- Shion, popped open a bottle of bourbon and spilled its content down the dark-haired’s parted mouth.

Suna takes it like a champion, not caring about the escaping drops that trailed past his lips down to his neck. 

Shion whistles, “What the crowd wants, the crowd gets”

The boy on the table whips his head around after gulping down the last of the poison and meets Osamu’s gaze, bangs falling into his eyes as he tilts his head, lazily licking over the smudged edges of cherry red lipstick on his lips. 

Suna hammered in a nail in Osamu's heart so deep and unretractable when he smirked at the other for staring. 

_Fuck first impressions_ , Osamu thinks. 

Suna Rintarou was living sin. And Osamu fell for the devil in a heartbeat.

“You’re not going this Friday?”

Osamu was royally fucked.

There he was sitting across the one person he’s been trying his absolute best to avoid in his room and pretending he was immersed in the book he was holding.

Atsumu, on the other hand, was out with his boyfriend.

(How his bratty brother had gotten the dark and brooding glorious Sakusa Kiyoomi to say yes? Osamu really doesn’t know)

With Atsumu out for the night, Osamu would've had their small apartment to himself to clear his mind without his brother chipping in more headaches for him to handle. Unfortunately, life had other plans for him when he opened the door to Suna in his team’s hoodie and sweatpants, hair dripping wet and a box of cherries resting in his hands.

Osamu finds it a lot easier to breathe when he’s counting the several piercings on Suna, looking at him yet not directly looking at him either. 

Suna's lying on Osamu’s bed with his back hanging off the edge, not wanting the latter to berate him for making his sheets wet because of his damp hair. The position would’ve hurt for a normal person but he had always been extraordinary in a million ways and insane flexibility was one of them. 

Osamu notices the new silver stud right above Suna’s left eyebrow and mentally spits a string of curses over how good it looked on him.

The green fox eyes were not helping with Osamu’s predicament at all, in fact, he could growl right then and right there if it weren’t for his pride balancing on a fence.

Osamu tenses, feeling the low thrum of exasperation, as Suna playfully sticks his tongue out to show off the knotted cherry stem lying on the flat of his tongue. 

“Is that why ya came here with nothing but a box of cherries?”, Osamu sighs, “To flaunt whatever the hell yer tryin’ to flaunt right now?”

“If I said yes?”

“Yer a fucking menace” 

“Yet you still let me in”, Suna chuckles, “But Friday. Come on. Its not fun without you”

Osamu wishes he hadn’t sworn to take the role of the calmer twin. He wishes he had the freedom to be as feral and wild as Atsumu. He would’ve climbed over the table and punched the living lights out of Suna’s face for putting him in this situation.

He swallows it all down in a painful motion, putting on an act he has grown accustomed to over years and years of etching the bored expression permanently on his face, “No”

Osamu wishes the shine in Suna’s eyes dulling by a fraction wasn't his mind playing tricks on him or maybe he secretly _hopes_ it did and felt sick at the thought. 

Even now, having Suna lie down on his bed with much familiarity, he was still a living sin. An unbridled danger to Osamu’s heart.

“You know what they say about people who can knot a cherry stem with their tongue?”, Suna flips onto his tummy, lips curling suggestively. 

Osamu throws him a glare, silently daring the other to go through with it. 

And he does.

“They’re good kissers”, he says.

Osamu scoffs, “Right”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”, Suna teases, as he always would. Giving it his all when it came to getting under Osamu’s skin. 

Osamu gets up from the floor and Suna moves in time to sit cross-legged, eyeing Osamu with a glint in his eyes as the gray-haired nabbed the towel off his chair before straddling Suna’s lap. 

Osamu dumps the towel unceremoniously on his head and Suna merely leans back onto his elbows, unfazed by the sudden administration.

“Sit still”, Osamu says, running the cloth against Suna’s hair. “Is this comfortable?” 

“Not really, can I move?”

“Hm"

Suna smiles, silently helping Osamu get off his lap and shifts to sit on the floor. He lets out a content hum when Osamu runs his fingers through his hair again, freeing the slightly tangled strands. 

He goes quiet after a while and Osamu wonders if he fell asleep.

“Are ya though?” Osamu tests.

“What?” Suna peels one eye open and Osamu’s heart stutters.

“A good kisser?”

Suna tilts his head back and looks up at Osamu, amusement swimming in his eyes. “So you _do_ wanna know”

Osamu’s face does not betray the turmoil he felt within him. He was good at hiding his feelings but for the first time, he wants to let it slip. He acts on the sudden surge of confidence in him and swoops down, pressing his lips lightly on Suna’s. 

Suna’s lips are soft, glazed with the remnants from the cherry he was snacking on but still cold from showering earlier. Osamu freezes in place when he didn’t feel Suna kiss back. 

_Am I that bad of a kisser? Fuck, maybe I shouldn’t have done that._

He pulls back, ready to come up with the lamest excuse he could muster up but Suna reaches for his neck and pulls him back down for an open-mouthed kiss. 

Osamu’s eyes widen when he tasted the faint sweetness of cherry on Suna’s tongue and shudders when his own ran over the textured surface of the knotted cherry stem in the other’s mouth.

Everything felt so hot and overwhelming. 

Stars flooded his vision and his head was on the verge of exploding from sensory overload. He was so unbearably intoxicated from the taste, feeling a different type of buzz that alcohol could never compare to. Suna had a way with his tongue that left him hungry for more.

_He's kissing Suna._

Osamu is hyper-aware of the line that they'd crossed but he didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t let go.

When Suna pulls away after one last lick at the bottom of his lips, it took every fiber in him to not chase after his lips.

Suna smirks, “Good enough for you?”

Osamu shrugs and goes back to drying his hair, “Not bad I guess”

_Oh, lying was definitely in the Miya genes._

He does end up at the party that Friday.

The usual commotion was already at full swing and Osamu stopped counting after the fifth drunk pair that decided making out right in front of his face was a sight to behold.

He is currently more concerned about the arm that rested around his waist. If the close proximity between the two on the sofa affected Suna in any way, he didn’t show it.

“Incoming!”

Osamu barely avoids his brother’s barreling body from behind them, Atsumu hopping to sit next to him while cradling three drinks with the grace of a cat.

Forced to press up closer to Suna, Osamu’s breath involuntarily hitches and the arm around his waist tightens almost unnoticeably if it weren’t for how sensitive Osamu was.

“Ya couldn’t wait til senior year to bulldoze my organs?”, Osamu scowls.

“Oh?”, Suna leers, taking a cup from Atsumu. “Isn’t this a nice surprise? Why aren’t you all up on Sakusa?”

The blond twin scoffs, “I’m tryna be a caring twin, shut yer mouth”

“Almost snappin’ yer twin’s backbone doesn’t count as bein' caring, dumbass”

Atsumu ignores Osamu’s comment, “I could ask the same about ya, Suna. I’d think ya would’ve hit it off with someone already by now”

“Not feeling it”, he says, as if there wasn’t a more obvious answer to be given.

Something in Osamu breaks, like a cord that has been taut for so long finally snapping under the pressure.

He can’t tell if it’s the party and the noise getting to his head or if he was just _that_ bothered by Atsumu’s words. He stills, staring down into his still full cup like it could drown him if he tried hard enough. He was half-convinced if he kept repeating to himself that it was the party to blame, it might actually be real but Atsumu was right. 

Why was Suna still sitting on this sorry excuse of a sofa?

Parties are his territory, besides the volleyball court. The one place where Suna could be free and let it all go. Why was he even with Osamu in the first place- 

“Samu?”, he feels a hand at the small of his back.

 _Suna’s_ hand and _Suna’s_ voice.

“There he goes again, spacin’ off. We can go home if ya want to”, Atsumu offers, eyebrows furrowing.

Osamu takes a deep breath, tugging back at the strands of himself that faltered a few seconds earlier with an aggressive fervor.

_Miya Osamu, this is also the one place ya can be free. So why the fuck are ya overthinking? There’s no time to overthink in college._

He drinks everything in his cup in one go and announces flatly, “Fuck this”

Atsumu’s eyebrows furrow even more at his twin, his expression borderline comical and Suna immediately straightens up, not knowing how to read the situation. Osamu doesn’t always go from zero to hundred that alarmingly fast and this particular hundred sent sirens wailing.

“Samu, like uh, this as in the party or like-”, Suna fumbles for the right words.

“No, I meant _this_ ”, Osamu motions at himself from top to bottom in frustration and grabs Suna by the front of his shirt and pushes him on his back, knocking the wind out of the other’s lungs. “Fuck everything”

Atsumu stands up and raises his hands in defeat, “Aight’, no, I’m not gettin’ involved. I’m gonna find Kiyoomi” 

Suna gapes, too taken aback by the defiance flashing in the gray-haired’s eyes and the sheer strength he never knew Osamu had in him. He doesn’t register Atsumu’s retreating steps and he certainly has everyone else in the party blocked out at that point. 

Collecting his composure, he calmly says, “I need specific words from you”

Osamu smiles back, pure vibrant like he had been set free from whatever shackles that held him down. He smiles like he doesn’t have Suna pinned down on the sofa of some random senior from the university basketball team in front of everyone.

He couldn’t care less if they were being stared at. Osamu drops himself closer, lips dangerously ghosting over Suna’s. He whispers, “I wanna get drunk to Cherry Bomb”

“The Runaways’?”

Osamu shushes him with a finger to his lips, “No questions, foxy. You’re watching me”

He relishes over the dusty pink that paints Suna’s cheeks at the nickname. 

It’s a strange _deja vu_ for Osamu to be standing on the sofa alone when it had been Suna to put on a show at the cursed party where they talked for the first time. The crowd around him was already chanting his name, ( _Osamu! Osamu! Osamu!_ ), lifting their cups high up as they cheered.

Osamu feels the excitement course through his veins and Shion, _always Shion_ , was already at the side of the sofa popping open a bottle. 

Shion raises the overflowing liquor and yells, “It’s time for a new challenger!”

Suna glances at the gray-haired boy from the corner of the room where the aux cord was, switching the song to Cherry Bomb. The starting chords of the electric guitar hype the crowd even more and Osamu’s name comes out of their throats at a higher volume.

The gray-haired's denim jacket was gone, lying somewhere on the floor after the he flung it aimlessly prior stepping up onto the sofa, leaving him in his thin black t-shirt.

Suna fiddles with his phone, meeting Osamu’s eyes as the latter kneels down to let Shion pour the drink into his mouth.

_You’re watching me._

The butterflies that fluttered in his stomach escapes to the space in his chest, stopping him from breathing as they invaded his airways. He wonders if this was what Osamu had felt when he saw him that day. If he had been enough to stop Osamu from breathing too. If the only thing Osamu could see in the crowded room was him.

Suna knows that they’ve been dancing around each other. 

He _knows_ and when Osamu wipes the alcohol from his lips with a content laugh that sounded like honey in warm tea before jumping off the sofa and taking smooth strides towards Suna to pull him in for a bruising make out session, Suna short-circuits and thinks, _“I want to marry him”_

They do get drunk to the rest of Cherry Bomb together and lived off the high of each other’s taste that night.

Two hours into the party, the two tumbled from the living room to the front yard, legs almost giving out along the way as neither bothered to look. They were too absorbed in the whirlpool of their connected lips and frantic fingers tangled in each other’s hair and clothes.

The pair only steps back from each other when the sound of a single firework went off, too close, snapping them out of their reverie.

They turn to see Bokuto flashing a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head as he offers a loud apology. “Sorry! I was testing it out to see if I could give everyone a surprise!!” 

"Don't mind!", Suna habitually yells back and grins at Osamu, hazy green eyes shining under the streetlights, "Looks like we're getting illegal fireworks tonight"

"That we are"

Osamu takes Suna’s arm and leads them both to an ancient-looking pick-up truck parked a few houses down from the party, both of them laughing each time one trips over their own feet. It takes a good ten minutes for them to climb onto the back of the truck, dropping onto the cool metal as soon as they got in.

“We have to get the best view”, Osamu says, linking their hands.

It was hardly an upgrade from where they were standing but sure enough, fireworks light up the sky and Bokuto’s triumphant yelling can be heard from a distance. 

Osamu turns to see Suna looking at the sky in awe as the fireworks went off one by one and their colours tinting his skin in an ethereal manner. He reaches out and traces the soft curve of Suna’s cheekbones, admiring the way Suna’s eyelashes seem to flutter when his eyes close at Osamu’s touch. 

Suna places his hand over Osamu’s, “Hey Osamu?”

“Yeah?”

“I like you”

Osamu’s fingers stop tracing at Suna’s jawline. He doesn’t say anything. 

Even when Suna’s hand fell from his and a serene peace washes over his features as his breathing evens out, Osamu doesn’t say anything.

“Would you lovebirds mind getting out of my truck?”

Osamu groans, his brain was close to splitting in half from how hard it was pounding against his skull. The sun was out and it took half of his energy to open his eyes and look over at Suna, who has it a million times worse. Both of his palms were already pressed onto his head to ease the pain.

He had drunk a lot more than Osamu had after the whole Cherry Bomb ordeal in the living room.

Atsumu was mainly responsible for egging him on, saying Osamu liked guys who could hold their liquor better, which was a complete ridiculous lie but Suna wasn’t sober enough to process how stupid that sounded.

Both of them bet to see who could drink more and it ended with Sakusa dragging a thrashing Atsumu away from the scene, refusing to lose to the middle blocker.

Osamu made a mental note to thank his brother’s boyfriend for keeping him alive until now.

“Seriously, I’m gonna need you two out and Suna, I expect your ass at practice later. I don’t care how hungover you are, you’re putting up your blocks”

Osamu now recognizes the person standing over them as the captain of his brother’s and the dark-haired boy’s volleyball team. The older boy looked tired, close to hurling the two of them off the back of his truck if he had to.

“Fuck Meian, slow down. I’m literally seeing three of you right now. I’m gonna-”, Suna doesn’t get the chance to finish because he’s already clambering towards the side of the truck, throwing up everything from last night on the tar road.

Osamu gives Meian a sympathetic look, rubbing circles on Suna’s back with one hand and holding back his bangs with the other.

“Sorry but do ya think ya can drop us off at my place?”

The captain sighs and nods to the front seat, “Get in. I don’t plan on getting sued with you two at the back”

Osamu helps Suna settle in, the other looking paler than he usually was and his skin was starting to feel warm on Osamu’s when he drops his head onto Osamu’s shoulder. Maybe sleeping out in the cold wasn’t the best idea they've come up with.

The gray-haired fishes out his phone and checks to see if Atsumu spent the night at Sakusa’s. The last thing he needed was having his twin amplify both his and Suna’s hangovers at home.

From: tsumu bestest bro <3

1:19AM (09/27/20)

**_hope ya brought him home loser, im at omi’s_ **

From: tsumu bestest bro <3

7.15AM (09/28/20)

**_remind me to never touch alcohol again. meian’s gonna kill me if this headache doesn't do it first_**

Osamu rolls his eye at the changed contact name and drops a reply, explaining his and Suna’s situation. He drops his phone onto his thighs after hitting send and moves Suna’s head back onto his shoulder when he slipped off from the bumpy ride.

“Keep him at yours today”, Meian says, not taking his eyes off the road.

“What about practice?”

“Its fine. I doubt he’ll be able to stand, much less jump for blocks”, he shakes his head. “This idiot and your brother were never one to set limits but I’m surprised he went through with it the night before volleyball practice. That’s a first”

A moment of silence passes by before Meian continues, “I guess your importance to him is pretty unmatched, huh?”

From: tsumu.

8.03AM (09/28/20)

**_thought ya’d at least get home and not pass out on my captain’s truck??? my hangover’s not so bad, plus omi’s making hangover soup <3 _ **

**_sunarin’s probably sick but its good to know meian got to nag at yer boyfriend first_ **

Osamu was torn between feeling disgusted by his brother’s affection for Sakusa or attacked by the tightening in his chest when Atsumu referred to Suna as his boyfriend. It wasn’t like he could forget last night.

_“I like you”_

The three words echoed like a broken record in his head. The three words he never expected to hear so vulnerably from Suna.

He hadn’t said anything because neither of them were in their right minds to make statements they were a hundred percent sure of and Osamu didn’t want to tell him the feelings were mutual when his head was too clouded to process anything properly.

He figured they could just talk about it later when Suna was feeling better but the taller was relentless when he was delirious with fever. He furiously demanded to know why Osamu refused to say it back. Osamu had to apologize to his neighbours for all the yelling Suna was doing.

Meian was left confused as ever as he helped getting the stubborn middle blocker into Osamu’s room.

“I know you like me back”

Osamu sighs, setting the spoon down.

That was the third time Suna’s said that ever since Osamu tried getting food and water down his system. He’s still feverish and Osamu had to steal Atsumu’s blanket because one wasn’t enough to keep him from shivering.

“Eat first, talk later”

“No”

“Sunarin, don’t make this difficult”

Suna sends him a sharp look, “I’m being difficult? _You’re_ being difficult. What’s so hard about saying you like me?”

He looks away, the next set of words barely audible, “Or do you…. not like me?”

This was the fever talking.

This was a far cry from the confident and cocky Suna he knows, but it didn’t hurt any less to hear him like that.

Osamu sets the bowl aside and gently lifts Suna’s face up by his chin, “I want ya to hear me say it when yer head’s clearer, okay? Ya deserve that much”

He exhales in relief when the taller gives in, still grumbling but less vocal, and actually tries sleeps off his fever after eating medicine.

Atsumu comes back in the afternoon to get his training clothes, about to go off about his missing blanket but stops short when he sees Osamu quietly fussing over his sleeping teammate.

He pads over to his brother and greets softly, “Ya got it bad, Samu”

“Shut it”, Osamu groans, placing a wet towel on Suna’s forehead, “Headin’ to practice?”

Atsumu lifts his bag up, “Yeah, won’t come home tonight”

“Sakusa’s again?”

He nods. “Omi asked if I wanted to move in with him”

Osamu raises an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Didn’t give him an answer. Thought I’d discuss it with ya first”

“I don’t mind. Dad’s still paying the rent anyway”, he answers, “Besides, yer serious about Sakusa and he’s dead serious about ya too. Ya should go for it”

Atsumu brightens and punches his brother’s shoulder, “That’s the most brother-ish thing ya’ve ever said in yer entire life”

“Whatever, now get out ya ugly pig”, Osamu pushes him to the door.

Atsumu halts, “For what it’s worth, even a pig can see yer serious about him too”

Suna wakes up later that night, feeling like someone had filled the space in his head with stones but it was a milestone better than the state he had been in that morning. He can easily tell that he was in Osamu’s room from the plain white walls, neatly lined with framed pictures of his family and even a few with him.

He smiles at a picture of them by the beach, throwing up peace signs beside Atsumu’s half-buried body in the sand and Sakusa scowling behind them. Memories with the twins and the team were always fond to walk through. There wasn’t a single dull day when they were around him and the childish banters between them brought incomparable warmth.

Suna drags himself out of bed and finds Osamu in the kitchen, plating up their dinner with a pink apron tied around his waist. He laughs, “Samu, has anyone ever told you you’re very cute?”

Osamu nearly drops the spoon in his hand, “Ya really want me dyin’ from a heart attack, don’t ya?”

"That's the last thing I need"

Suna takes over, not giving Osamu any room to object with a pointed look. “Sorry about earlier. I’m a lot to handle when I’m sick”

“Are ya feelin’ better now?”

Suna hums, placing two bowls of katsudon on the table. “Way better. I might just get sick every day if this is what I get in return”

“Yeah right. I’ll let ya freeze outside”

“Like hell you would”, Suna sticks his tongue out.

_(No knotted cherry stems this time)_

“You know, you don’t have to force yourself to say it back”, he adds.

Osamu looks up, disbelief written on his face, “Who said I was gonna force myself?”

“No one, but if that is the case-”

“I’d die before I tell someone I like ‘em when I don’t mean it", Osamu argues, "Do ya know how overwhelming it gets every time we’re alone together? How badly I wanted to say I love ya and wake up to yer stupidly cute face every mornin’? How everythin’ burns when yer around and yer still so much brighter than the fire around us? Fuck, I don’t just like ya, Sunarin. _I’m in love with ya_ ”

Suna opens his mouth to reply but Osamu shuts him up, joining their lips.

It didn’t leave them standing in a ring of fire like their last two kisses had. There were no fireworks, no pounding music, no uncertainty. It was just them, the comfort of each other’s arms and their steady heartbeats beating the same rhythm.

Osamu snakes his arm around Suna’s neck, pulling the taller down and deepening the kiss. Suna moans when he feels the other’s tongue slip past his mouth, his hands coming to a rest on the gray-haired’s waist. He pulls away and lifts Osamu onto the countertop, lips finding purchase right below the gray-haired’s ear, eliciting a breathy gasp from him.

“Suna”, Osamu’s fingers tug at the taller’s dark strands. He whines when Suna trails down his neck and sucks hard on his pulse point before going down to his collarbone. “ _Rintarou, please_ ”

Suna lets out a growl at the use of his given name from the other and pulls back, marveling at the purple-red artwork on Osamu's skin. He kisses each one back up and plants a quick peck on his swollen lips.

And then one on his nose.

And another one on the top of his head, “I’m in love with you too, Osamu”

“About time”, Osamu huffs and wraps his legs around the taller’s waist, pulling him close to rest his head on the crook of Suna’s shoulder, “Next party, yer pouring whiskey into my mouth"

"How about I pour it from my mouth to yours?"

"I take it back, yer on my hate list. Right on top"

Suna laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, u can find me on twt @drowzysuna to yell about osasuna! (or inarizaki, press f, i miss them so much). thank u for reading!! T__T


End file.
